La reine d'Avalon
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: La Shinra tente d'invoquer l'esprit d'une des plus grande sorcières de tous les temps. L'invocation tourne à l'envers. Que vont-ils faire dans notre monde?
1. Prologue

Il y avait longtemps que je voulais faire une fic sur les légendes celte (enfin, si c'est est^^) Merci au documentaire que j'ai vu y'a longtemps sur le sujet^^

**Disclaimer** : Bon bah, les persos de square enix ne sont pas a moi et, ceux des diverses légendes que vous verrez dans ce qui suit non plus.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, n'offrant que peu de repères. Les sept personnes présentes dans la salle circulaire étaient fin prêtes. Sept chandelles furent allumées devant chaque emplacement, un pour chaque personne présente.

_C'est bon là ? Fit une voix féminine. Je suis bien placée ?

Un bref mouvement saccadé se fit sentir dans la salle, suivi de près par un bruit sourd.

_Putain ! C'est qui le con qui a foutu le bouquin en plein milieu du passage ! Vous voulez réussir ce sort oui ou merde !

_Pas la peine d'être aussi vulgaire… Il est ou le bouquin maintenant ? Il faut quelqu'un pour lire l'incantation.

Un long silence suivit la réplique.

_Bon ok… Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis chargé du sale boulot ! Tout le monde en place, je vire le premier qui bouge compris !

_Aïe ! J'me suis cramé avec c'te bougie ! Saloperie !

_La bougie cassé est rajoutée sur ton salaire… Allez, on commence !

_« De par les 7 symboles tracés céans,_

_Apparais, ici, maintenant,_

_Toi Morgane, souveraine d'Avalon,_

_En ce jour nous t'invoquons,_

_Que ton pouvoir nous parvienne_

_Ô symbolique reine »_

Le jeune homme eut à peine terminé sa phrase qu'une lumière aveuglante baignant intensément les lieux. Elle fut d'abord bleue, le pentacle encerclé de signes celtes étincela puis s'assombrit, passant à un violet sombre.

_Ca ne marche pas ! On n'a pas assez de puissance pour la faire apparaître ! Il faut essayer autre chose ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de ses co-équipiers.

_Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? Lui demanda fatalement la jeune femme dont on voyait les mèches blondes onduler violemment au gré du vent produit par l'incantation.

_On inverse le sort ! Envoyez moi dans l'autre monde ! On a assez de puissance pour ça !?

Une vague d'inquiétude s'empara des six autres.

_Hors de question ! Comment on saura si rien n'est arrivé pendant le transfert ? Un de nous doit vous accompagner !

Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que tout son pouvoir ne se fasse aspirer par la brèche qu'il avait créée. Il fallait tenter quelque chose.

Un homme resté en retrait jusque là prit la parole.

_J'y vais également. Notre pouvoir suffira je pense.

_Sephiroth ! C'est impensable ! Le Soldier ne peut se permettre de perdre un élément clé en une telle situation !

_Tu est en train de te tuer à garder cette brèche ouverte ! Tu ne tiendras pas plus de quelques secondes !

L'homme s'avança précipitamment, prit le livre et, à son tour, récita une incantation.

_Le sort renversé,_

_La brèche fermée,_

_Que par notre énergie ici rassemblée,_

_Permette de nous amener,_

_Là où nous trouverons,_

_La reine d'Avalon,_

La lumière devint rouge écarlate, le flux d'énergie qui parcourait la brèche se fit plus intense, Sephiroth sentit son équipier faiblir de plus en plus. La voix de ses amis qui lui criaient de revenir se fit plus lointaine quand il se porta à son secours au moment au il lâchait prise.

La brèche se referma derrière eux, les laissant dériver entre les mondes et les âges.

A des années de cela, une jeune fille passait calmement près du Kern comme elle le faisait tous les jours. Elle s'assit en tailleur près des pierres millénaires avec un livre dont elle reporta méticuleusement les notes avec celles de la pierre. Tellement prise dans son travail de traduction, elle ne remarqua pas le ciel décliner à une vitesse affolante. Elle rangea son ouvrage et prit le chemin qui menait chez elle.

L'endroit où elle se tenait moins de deux minutes auparavant était occupé par deux garçons.

Le transfert avait réussi. Du moins la première étape.

* * *

On a au moins un perso connu^^ Les sept sont de crisis core, enfin, sauf un^^


	2. La sorcière?

Le matin se leva sur un hameau du sud de l'Angleterre. Un Mercredi d'école tout à fait normal. Morgane se leva, lentement d'abord, puis regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre le temps qu'il pouvait bien faire. Comme chaque mercredi, il faisait un temps magnifique. Pas un seul nuage à l'horizon.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse de l'uniforme du collège ou elle étudiait. Il était composé d'une veste, d'une jupe et de chaussettes noires ainsi que de bottines couleur sépia. Il était obligatoire de s'attacher les cheveux si on les avait longs, d'une bande de tissu rouge. Elle choisit de s'attacher les siens, de couleurs noires, lisses, en deux couettes. Ils descendaient dans son dos et quand elle courait, ce qui lui arrivait très rarement, ils bougeaient en rythme de gauche à droite.

Le chemin qui menait à l'école était court, elle y allait à pied. Elle passa par le vieux Kern qui était sur le chemin depuis plus de dix siècles. Elle contourna les pierres dont elle connaissait l'agencement par cœur, regarda longuement le monument et détailla ensuite les inscriptions qui étaient tout le travail de son père.

Elle était née avec les légendes de son pays qui en comptais tellement. Elle pouvait passer des heures dans une bibliothèque à chercher parmi des centaines d'ouvrages, une ligne qui lui permettrait de faire avancer le recueil qu'elle tentait de terminer depuis des années, un recueil des histoires de tout ce qui était chevaliers de la table ronde, le saint graal, la fée Morgane ou encore la mythique Avalon, la citée ou soi disant, le roi Arthur fut inhumé.

_Ho Morgane ! T'as encore dormi sur un bouquin hier soi pas vrai !? Fit une voix dans son dos alors qu'elle piquait du nez en cours de Maths.

_S'il te plaît, tais-toi Maëlys, je rêvais que j'entrais à Avaloooon.

_Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis la reine de l'Atlantide ! Je te file mon orichalque quand tu me donneras Excalibur !

Dans la classe, tout le monde connaissait Morgane pour ses dons à l'écriture et sa culture dans tout ce qui était historique et « inutile » mais aussi de par le fait qu'elle avait plutôt tendance à vivre la nuit. Maëlys était aussi le genre de fille que l'on remarquait, enjouée, débonnaire, elle avait tout ce que l'on pouvait rêver. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond chatoyants, longs et légèrement bouclés, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu intense tellement fort que Morgane, avec les siens noirs cachés derrière des lunettes rectangulaires paraissait comme un fantôme.

_Tu viens au Kern avec moi ce soir ? J'ai encore deux ou trois trucs à aller voir.

A ces mots, Maëlys sembla quelques peu désengagée.

_Euh, tu y vas toujours ? Ce n'est pas un peu, glauque ? Tu trouves pas ? demanda Maëlys.

_Après l'école et la bibliothèque on a encore un peu de temps pour y aller, tu viens ?

_Non, désolée… Mes parents ne veulent pas, mais ton père t'y autorise toi ?

_Bah ouais, je marche sur ses traces, il est content, mais il ne veut quand même pas que j'y reste trop tard… On ne sait jamais…

Le soir même, Morgane ayant emprunté un livre intéressant sur les traductions des runes a la bibliothèque municipale, elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le vieux Kern.

_Alors, alors, tu me dis quoi ce soir ?

Elle resta une bonne heure assise en tailleur dans l'herbe, plongée dans son livre, les runes gravées sur la pierre relataient les évènement plus ou moins connus des batailles qui striaient l'histoire de son pays.

_Merde ! Il fait presque nuit ! Je dois rentrer !

Le soleil en effet, venait de se coucher à l'ouest. Morgane se leva, vérifia le chemin qui menait à sa maison ou son père venait d'allumer la lumière du perron. Leur maison ressemblait a celles des vieux films, avec un toit en tuiles bleues foncées, elle avait un étage et les murs étaient en pierre. Elle possédait une fenêtre pour chaque chambre, une pour la cuisine et la dernière pour le salon.

Elle se mit en marche mais fut brutalement arrêtée par un souffle de vent brutal et étrangement fort. Elle se retourna et vit une lumière aveuglante provenir du vieux Kern, elle s'éteignit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle renonça à arriver à l'heure et se dirigea lentement vers le monument. Deux personnes s'y tenaient. Dans l'ombre, elle les regardait, cachée derrière un buisson.

L'une des deux se leva, il était grand mais devait être a peine plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait les cheveux d'une longueur incroyable. Il portait aussi on long manteau et une épée. Il faisait bien trop sombre pour voir son visage. Le second était au sol, impossible de le voir non plus, c'est à ce moment la que Morgane se lança a leur rencontre.

_Oh merde si Maëlys était là la tête qu'elle ferait… Se dit-elle en s'approchant.

L'homme l'entendit et elle se figea sur place lorsqu'elle sentit la pointe de l'épée contre sa gorge. Elle devait faire deux mètres, une magnifique lame étincelante.

_Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda la jeune fille. Vous avez pas l'air d'être du coin, si ?

L'homme baissa son sabre, Morgane put à nouveau respirer normalement.

_C'est une bonne question. Fit le second en se levant. Je me demande si le sort a marché…

Il tomba subitement à genoux, il respirait avec peine, Morgane s'approchait pour voir ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. L'homme aux longs cheveux s'approcha aussi de lui, mais il le repoussa, lui-même s'écarta un peu.

_Alors !? Ca a marché !?

_On dirait bien oui… Dis-moi, fit le premier en se tournant dans ma direction. Où sommes-nous exactement.

_Dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Un peu au nord de Southampton. Pourquoi ? Vous venez d'où ?

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, ils s'entreregardèrent puis leur regard se dirigea vers moi.

_Tu ne serais pas… Morgane…? me dit le premier.

_Mais comment vous savez mon nom !? demanda la jeune fille atterrée. D'où vous venez ?

Le premier tenta de répondre, mais le second s'effondra. Morgane se précipita sur lui, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire pour se retrouver dans cet état. Il était brûlant et ruisselant de sueur.

_Venez chez-moi, vous me raconterez tout ça au sec ! dit-elle alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. On mangera aussi parce que… Oh merde ! Mon père m'a dit de faire la cuisine ! Il va me tueeeeeeer !!!

Elle ramassa ses affaire, le premier homme se chargea de porter le second et ils se mirent finalement en route. Sur le chemin, l'averse se fit drue comme cela se passait de temps en temps, il ferait frais cette nuit.

Arrivés devant l'entrée, le père de Morgane l'accueillit « comme il se doit », après plus de dix minutes de retard alors qu'elle n'était qu'a quelques centaines de mètres. Il s'arrêta net en voyant les deux hommes entrer. Morgane voyait enfin leur tête à la lumière. Le premier avait des cheveux incroyablement longs, de couleur argentée, un long manteau noir et un sabre qui dut rester sur le porche compte tenu de sa longueur et du nouvel article du règlement de la maison « pas d'armes à l'intérieur » Le second, profondément endormi, fut transporté dans la chambre d'amis sans qu'il ne se réveille. Je vis jusque qu'il avait les cheveux courts, en épis assez clairs, ils portaient tous les deux de longs manteau noir, le second avait des marques sur le corps, des runes tracées.

_Maintenant tu fais la cuisine ! Tu veux quand même pas que je la fasse !? Dit le père de Morgane sur le ton du défi.

_Nan, je n'ai pas envie de mourir avec un poulet encore congelé. Fit cette dernière avec empressement en sortant une casserole.

_Pourquoi tu sors une casserole ? Le poulet tu le mets dans le four dans un plat ! Renchérit son père tandis que sa fille était en train de se tordre en tous sens en haut d'un escabeau pour aller chercher une casserole depuis longtemps congédiée en haut d'un vieux placard.

_C'est quoi ce gourbi encore !? Papa ! Au s'cours j'vais m'casser la gueule !

La pauvre Morgane était suspendue dans la vide avec, pour seul lien ses mains qui tenaient fermement le rebord du placard. Son père tenta de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe mais l'homme aux cheveux argentés fut plus rapide et l'attrapa alors qu'elle lâchait prise.

En fin de compte, ils mangèrent des chips et une pizza en regardant le Roi Scorpion à la télé. Morgane monta se coucher sur le coup de une heure du matin sans poser plus de questions, demain, elle l'avait décidé, elle n'irait pas à l'école.

* * *

Bon bah, je réécris ce chapitre parce que, il était monstreux, désolée Melior^^'

Le second perso? Désolée aussi ce n'est pas Zack, j'ai décidé qui ça serait, je suis chiante avec ce perso que j'adoooore torturer^^ (au moins autant que Genesis^^) (j'abuse des "^^" en ce moment)


	3. Echec et mat!

La nuit fut longue, agréablement longue même. Morgane avait débranché son réveil et il était à présent midi passé. Son père, parti on ne sais où pour trouver l'inspiration à son nouveau roman, elle était seule à la maison. Enfin, pas tout a fait… Hier, deux personnes pour le moins étranges étaient « apparues » au vieux Kern, un monument millénaire aux environs de la maison de Morgane.(1)

Elle sourit sous sa couverture, rien que l'idée de ce qui était arrivé hier la fit trembler. Pendant un temps qu'elle ne mesura pas, elle resta à se remémorer les évènements de la veille.

Lorsqu'elle daigna se lever, il était à peu près treize heures. Elle s'habilla d'un maillot noir, court et un pantacourt militaire. Elle laissa ses cheveux déliés et choisit de ne pas mettre ses lunettes, elles ne lui servaient que pour lire…

Elle dévala quatre a quatre les escaliers, manquant une gamelle monstrueuse sur la dernière marche en oubliant qu'elle menaçait de casser. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe avant de se glisser en douceur jusqu'au plancher des vaches. Tout était silencieux, elle avait peur que tout ce qui était arrivé hier ne soit qu'un rêve…

_Alors bien dormi ? Fit une voix grave et sombre devant elle.(2)

Morgane leva la tête, l'argenté se tenait face a elle. Elle rougit comme cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, la chaleur qu'elle ressentait sur son visage n'avait d'égal à nulle autre.

_Euh, bon... bonjour… balbutia-t-elle maladroitement en l'évitant du regard.

_Je te fais peur pour que tu m'évites comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Morgane recula un peu.

_Bah, euh, nan, c'est pas ça mais, je… euh… Oh, et j'ai quelques chose à faire ! Je suis super occupée ! dit elle en courant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je vais au Kern !

Elle courut le plus vite possible. Arrivée au Kern, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son matériel de traduction et resta plantée la.

Elle décida de regarder les potentielles traces que les deux hommes avaient laissés. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et fouina la tête contre le sol des indices.

_Elle est bonne l'herbe ? Fit l'argenté qui l'avait suivie.

_Mais ! Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens par derrière !!! Ta mère te l'a jamais appris ? Hurla Morgane en se retournant comme une lionne.

L'argenté regarda le ciel, il croisa les bras et poursuivit.

_Si je l'avais connue je ne serais sûrement pas ici…(3)

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Morgane, un étrange creux se logea de son ventre, c'était désagréable, elle baissa la tête et marmonna un vague « désolé »

C'était ainsi, elle détestais faire des excuses, pas parce qu'elle trouvait ça ridicule, mais parce qu'elle ne savais que faire.(4)

_Je n'ai pas vu ta mère. Elle travaille ? Demanda-t-il à Morgane pour clore le silence oppressant qui régnait dans le Kern.

_Elle est morte à ma naissance. Je me dis que c'est mieux de ne jamais l'avoir connue en fait.

Cette réplique fut accueillie par un second silence.

_Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Et, votre nom et celui de votre ami ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici.

_C'est plus une relation qu'un ami… dit froidement l'argenté. Il voulait du pouvoir, c'est tout.

_Ca me dit pas vos noms… lui répondit froidement Morgane, qui replongea dans l'herbe.

_Moi c'est Sephiroth, l'autre abruti c'est Rufus Shinra (5). Je n'ai pas de nom de famille moi…

Morgane ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre, mais au fond d'elle, elle savourait la victoire secrète d'avoir fait cracher leurs noms à ses « invités ». Elle repartit à l'assaut.

_Alors, Sephiroth. Pourquoi vous avez décidé de venir ici ?

_Tu peux me tutoyer, ne fait pas de manières. J'ai a peine 18 ans. (6)

Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort, mais c'était finement joué de sa part de détourner la conversation. Morgane avait l'impression de jouer une partie d'échecs, même si elle préférait les dames.

_Tu peux m'aider ? Je dois déchiffrer ça depuis un mois mais je n'y arrive pas à partir de là, si tu en sais quelque chose. Mais tu n'as pas l'air si brillant. C'est pour le bouquin que je vais commencer sur les trucs paranormaux. hop, intervention du cavalier

Sephiroth la repoussa gentiment, il posa la main sur les inscriptions millénaires.

_Désolé, je ne comprends rien, je crois bien que je ne suis qu'un instrument lâchement utilisé, si tu veux en voir son grand architecte, il pionce tranquille dans ta chambre d'amis…

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il vous a envoyés ici ? Vous venez d'où ?

_En fait, il voulait juste faire ce qu'il avait vu d'écrit dans un vieux bouquin. Une invocation d'une sorcière qui s'appelle Morgane. Il voulait l'invoquer pour… Pour qu'elle nous aide à nous battre contre des terroristes.

Il cherche à me faire obstacle avec un vulgaire pion, pauvre fou…

_Mais c'est l'inverse qui c'est produit alors ?

_Il a voulu faire ça tout seul et il n'avait pas assez d'énergie. J'ai voulu lui proposer mon aide, que l'on fasse l'invocation ensemble, mais il allait mourir alors on a changé de plan tout simplement. dit Sephiroth en haussant les épaules.

_Des terroristes ? Vous êtes en guerre ? Peut-être des services secrets ! Le MI6 (7) ???

Echec de Morgane.

_Mais arrêtes avec tes questions ! J'en sais pas plus que toi…

Echec et mat pour Sephiroth…

_Tu sais jouer aux échecs ? lui demanda Morgane.

_Ouais, assez, on fera une partie un de ces jours… Et tu ne dois pas être à l'école toi ?

Nouvelle partie…

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Le coup de la partie d'échecs, je venais de jour une partie de dames avec une amie qui est la première de ma classe (on doit bien avoir... 6 pointsd'écart de moyenne entre nous) et il nous restait chacune un pion^^, j'ai paumé par une regrettable erreur^^)

(1) Un kern: voyez Stonedhge (ou je sais pklus comment ca s'écrit) en angleterre, ou dans la série Dolmen. Des grosses pierres quoi...

(2) Oooooh, mon rêve ^////////^

(3) Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas joué a Dirge of Cerberus, on (pour ne pas dire ce batard d'Hojo ) a enlenvé Sephiroth a sa mère alors qu'il venait de naître car il était le résultat de l'expérience Jenova...

(4) Ne me demandez jamais de m'excuser devant vous, c'est la pire honte de ma vie, je le souviens de toutes les excuses que j'ai faites, ne me dites rien, je le ferais pas et ca ne m'alourdira pas la conscience...

(5) Désolée encore une fois de la faire apparaître dans une de mes fics, c'est mon perso préféré et comme la majorité des fanfikeurs sont des filles vous me comprenez, moi au moins ya pas que du Zack et du Cloud!!!

(6) Un mec de dix-huit ans qui me dit ça, je commence a me faire des idées délirantes...

(7) Euh, j'ai un doute, MI6 ou MI9? Quoi qu'il en sit, ce sont les services secrets britaniques^^

au fait, le jeudi est le jour que je déteste, en plus d'être au milieu de cette foutue semaine de cours, j'ai deux heures de techno dont je ne comprends rien (littéraire plutot que science moi dommage pour le diplôme de la Shinra (gros délire oui je sais..)) Mais aussi on a deux heures de latin ET (ne pas oublier) l'heure de car, je le compte come une heure car c'est aussi chiant que le reste (une heure de "batard" "ta mère jl'e***** a sec" voila quoi T_T)

Allez, sinon c va être plus long que le texte^^ Il faut que je me corrige aussi^^

Melior, merciiiiiiiiiii plus que tout pour tes reviews^^


	4. Dans les fils de Maëve

_Morgane, pourquoi tu as séché les cours aujourd'hui ?

Cela allait faire vingt bonnes minutes que le père de Morgane questionnait sa fille, la poursuivant sans relâche dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle se chargeait de ranger la vaisselle lorsqu'il l'aborda une énième fois.

_Oh mais tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Je suis allée au Kern comme d'habitude, j'ai juste été chercher les affaires que j'ai oublié hier c'est tout ! se défendit la jeune fille, une pile de verres à la main.

Sephiroth regardait ce manège depuis son commencement, se demandant comment il allait se terminer. Devait-il intervenir ? Non, il choisit plutôt de rester à l'écart.

_Tu ne referas plus jamais ça ! Promets-le moi !

_Ouais c'est bon, c'était juste pour une fois !

_Je n'aime pas le ton que tu prends attention !

Morgane détestait toujours la même chose, devoir présenter des excuses de quelque manière que ce soit.

_Je vais faire mes devoirs, le premier qui me dérange il couche dehors. Nan mais faut apprendre à se faire respecter de nos jours, et l'égalité des sexes bon dieu ! jura-t-elle en montant les escaliers (n'oubliant pas d'enjamber la première marche qui menaçait de tomber)

Après que l'orage soit passé et que le silence perdura pendant environ vingt secondes, le père de Morgane consentit à pousser un profond soupir.

_Elle est toujours comme ça ? lui demanda Sephiroth.

_A peu près, elle ne parle pas souvent, elle déteste présenter des excuses et elle ne supporte pas le fait de rester en place. Elle n'aime pas vivre le jour en plus, elle dort où que ce soit. Désolé de vous imposer ça. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici au juste ? Ma fille vous a fait quelque chose ?

Ce n'était pas juste par homonymie que le passage les avait amenés jusqu'ici.

_Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de ce « détour » si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Etait-il nécessaire de tout raconter ? Apparemment oui.

Pas plus de dix minutes passèrent, inutile de tout raconter en détails, juste les faits tels qu'ils étaient.

_Alors, vous recherchez… Une sorcière ? Pour qu'elle vous donne son pouvoir ? demanda Ewen, le père de Morgane.

_Je crois bien. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr… lui répondit Sephiroth.

La télévision était éteinte, inutile de penser que Morgane faisait ses devoirs, elle devait écouter de la musique, regarder la télévision, ou au pire dormir. Quoique, dormir la nuit pour elle semblait impossible…

_Comment ça « pas sûr » ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'improvise !

Sephiroth lui avait brièvement expliqué que, après maintes recherches, son ami avait conclu que seul une transmutation, relevant du domaine de l'alchimie, pouvait ranimer l'esprit d'une si grande sorcière.

_Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Je veux dire, si vous aviez réussi à l'invoquer, je doute qu'elle se soit laissée faire sans protester, on parle d'une des plus grandes femmes qui n'ai jamais existé !

_Oui, sûrement, mais personne n'y croyait vraiment. On était sept en tout, on se connaissait depuis longtemps mais, après le collège on s'est perdus de vue. Et après, j'ai commencé a… travailler on va dire, et j'ai repris contact avec Rufus, qui avait déjà appris pour l'alchimie. Il a par je ne sais quels moyens retrouvé tout le monde et proposé cette transmutation.

Ewen écoutait, hébété, le récit, sans parler.

_Je me demande pourquoi il a commencé à penser à ça. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Sephiroth se tut, un silence pesant s'installa tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

_Quoi qu'il a pu vivre, il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Son père m'a demandé de le surveiller de très près. Après que sa mère soit morte et qu'il ai tenté de s'enfuir plusieurs fois, plus personne ne lui faisait réellement confiance.

Bien sûr, Morgane n'ignorait rien de cette conversation, de sa chambre, elle entendait tout parfaitement, collée au plancher, elle ne laissait pas traîner une miette de la conversation.

Il était « à peine » dix heures et demie, Morgane venait a peine de se réveiller, elle avait dormi jusqu'à ce que le son de la télé s'éteigne, elle avait tellement l'habitude de l'entendre qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela habituel.

_Woh putain. fit-elle en entendent les dernières phrases.

Elle n'allait pas rester ici les bras croisés, enfin, compte tenu de sa position, la tête en bas.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le plus tranquillement possible, si elle cherchait à ne pas faire de bruit, elle ne porterait son attention uniquement sur la porte, et oublierait le fait qu'elle était en plein milieu d'un couloir. Elle fit comme d'habitude, elle traversa le couloir, prit le chemin des escaliers. Elle étouffa un petit cri lorsqu'elle entendit son père monter les marches. Elle remonta en quatrième vitesse, poussa la première porte du couloir, celle de la chambre d'amis, entra, et referma derrière elle.

Morgane poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle sentit une vague impression de calme et de sérénité dans cette pièce. Les volets étaient ouverts, laissant un pâle rai de lumière éclairer la pièce presque vide. Elle avança très lentement, vers le lit ou Rufus dormait, depuis pratiquement deux jours.

Elle ne compta pas le temps ou elle le regarda. Alors comme ça, c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de ce transfert… Le peu de temps ou elle lui avait adressé la parole, il lui avait paru froid et autoritaire. Voir un garçon dormir, surtout si il lui avait paru si brusque au premier abord, changeait complètement la donne. Morgane aurait voulu rester ici plus de temps, mais si son père avait le malheur d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de ne pas la voir, elle passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.

A regret, elle quitta la chambre d'amis et marcha le plus calmement possible dans le couloir. Comme une ombre elle glissa jusqu'à sa chambre et en ouvrit la porte.

Elle veilla quand même à jeter un regard circulaire sur la pièce, histoire de vérifier si tout était en ordre.

Sa chambre était une petite pièce toujours surchauffée, Morgane en fermait toujours la porte. Son lit était couvert de papiers, des dessins pour la plupart, elle cherchait à agrémenter les ouvrages de dessins représentants des pentacles et signes divers. Sous la pile de paperasse, on distinguait à grand-peine une couverture blanche comme neige. Une étagère remplie de livres anciens, sans doute provenant de la bibliothèque ou elle passait ses journées, était placée au mur sud, juste en face de son lit, selon des vielles légendes, cela portait malheur de dormir face au nord. Les murs étaient blancs, enfin, presque, victimes du génie créatif de Morgane, des pentacles y étaient tracés, de diverses couleurs. Lorsque Maëlys venait dans cette chambre, elle prenait des photos et les expédiait sur son blog, un monstre de 20 000 commentaires. Morgane avait son site, mais il n'attirait pas foule…

Elle s'attacha à ranger les divers papiers qui traînaient sur son lit et sur le plancher. Elle entreprit de les classer patiemment dans des pochettes, les dessins de pentacles dans une, les photos du Kern dans une autre. L'opération lui prenait souvent des heures entières et était souvent bien inutile. Elle rangea ses deux pochettes et en sortir une autre qu'elle réservait pour ses fanfics, elle ne la sortait que rarement mais, tant qu'elle y pensait…

Pendant une demi heure elle s'acharna à corriger ses fautes, elle en repéra deux ou trois monstrueuses puis, jugeant cela un peu inutile vu qu'elle les gardait pour elle seule, elle les rangea dans un sac qu'elle rangea ensuite dans une caisse rectangulaire qu'elle glissa sous son lit.

Morgane secoua brutalement la couverture de son lit, l'enleva brutalement, la tourna et la retourna en l'air et la remit bien en place. Elle enfila un pull, s'enroula dans une couverture et se glissa sous sa couette, elle se roula bien en boule, la tête sous les oreillers, et s'endormit.

Elle se glissait dans les bras de la reine Maëve(1) sans se douter que, de loin, bien caché, quelqu'un les observait…

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Ah! Un chapitre de plus! Il était galère celui-la!

Sans plus tardern, voici les traductions:

(1): Maëve n'est pas une reine, c'est la Nymphe des rêves, on pourrait aussi dire "dans les bras de Morphée" mais c'est un peu trop courant...

Un grand merci à Melior qui, comme toujours me met des reviews et m'inspire pour cette fic, mais aussi a Manon, qui me tanne pour la suite et dont les conseils sont très précieux^^

A la prochaine!!!

P.S: Si vous voyez des fautes de "a" et de "à" ne vous en faites pas je me trompe tous les temps, je sais c'est idiot mais on ne se refait pas^^


	5. Gwenn

Il était exactement sept heures trente-sept, un vendredi. Morgane comptait chaque seconde, elle était d'humeur ni bonne ni mauvaise, elle avait juste envie de dormir un peu plus. Si jamais son père la…

_Morgane réveille-toi !

La réveillait comme il venait de la faire, cela la mettrai d'humeur massacrante.

Morgane resta encore un peu dans son lit, jusqu'à ce que son père vienne la chercher directement dans son lit.

_Morgane lève-toi ! C'est important ! Vite !

Dernière sommation avant l'arrachage de couette…

_Morgane, je ne le répèterait pas !

_Ouais c'est bon, je m'habille sous la couette et j'arrive. Il fait trop froid… souffla-t-elle sous la montagne de couvertures.

_Froid !? Il fait 25 degrés dans cette chambre ! On étouffe !

_TU étouffes ! Moi je crève de froid !

_Mais dépêches-toi alors !

_Sors de la chambre, nan mais ho ! Il faut se battre pour être seule dans ce monde peuplé de mecs ou quoi ?

Morgane attendit patiemment que son père daigne sortir. Elle replia brusquement la couette après quelques instants de préparation mentale puis courut jusqu'à son armoire. Elle en retira son uniforme qu'elle jeta sans ménagement sur son lit, elle se jeta elle-même en dessous et plaça la couverture jusqu'à son cou. De loin, on aurait pu croire à quelque scène de film ou deux personnes étaient réunies sous une même couverture. Mais en dessous, Morgane de débattait ferme avec sa veste.

Quand elle sortit la tête de son abri, elle était échevelée essoufflée, elle daigna se lever mais en gardant toujours sa couverture enroulée autour d'elle. Quand elle passa la porte, elle resta bloquée, la couette était trop épaisse pour lui permettre de poursuivre son chemin.

_Et merde ! Ca commence bien !

Elle tenta de se renverser brutalement vers le devant, tout ce qu'elle réussi a faire fut de terminer tête la première par être au milieu du couloir.

_Putain, c'est vraiment une journée pourrie aujourd'hui !

Elle rampa jusqu'à escaliers ou elle poussa de nouveaux jurons.

_Et je fais comment moi pour descendre !

_Tu lâches ce vieux machin et tu descends normalement ! fit la voix de son père au bas des escaliers.

_Même pas en rêve ! cracha-t-elle, serpentant dans les marches, toujours tête la première.

Elle tenta de se retourner et était maintenant perpendiculaire au sens des marches.

_Fais attention à la dernière, elle va casser, il faut que je la répare mais j'ai trop de travail sur les bras… fit Ewen en buvant son café et regardant sa fille faire la suicidaire.

Morgane enfin descendue, les premiers reproches se firent entendre.

_Tu pourrais peut être oublier cette horreur un de ces jours. Dit Ewen en parlant d'une manière détournée de la couverture bleue à fleurs roses et blanches qui ne quittait jamais Morgane.

_Nan, pas envie… lui répondit Morgane en tentant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Elle sortit son mp4 et commença à écouter de la musique.

_S'il te plaît, pas dès le matin. Au moins ne le met pas si fort.

_On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui vas au collège aujourd'hui…

_Qui a dit que tu y allais aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Sephiroth.

Morgane sursauta à moitié.

_Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

_Et bien. Un ami m'a demandé de passer pour la journée chez lui pour réparer le toit de sa grange qui s'est envolé pendant la tempête de la semaine dernière. Sephiroth m'accompagne et comme Gwen doit passer cet après midi quelqu'un doit rester là. Histoire de préparer un petit café du moins…

_Elle est là pour Rufus, le pauvre, il va souffrir… dit Morgane en fermant les yeux et continuait à boire le chocolat qu'elle avait commencé.

Gwendolyn était, à première vue, une jeune femme à la trentaine rayonnante. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle s'était installée en tant que médecin dans la région. Morgane l'aimait bien en tant que voisine, mais en tant que docteur c'était une autre histoire… Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses nombreux vaccins ou elle avait hurlé, des médicaments douteux et des méthodes peu orthodoxes que Gwendolyn avait bien pu employer contre elle…

_Elle est si horrible que ça ? s'enquit Sephiroth.

_Ouais, un vrai monstre sanguinaire. Ajouta Morgane, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Morgane regarda la télévision jusqu'à dix heures environ, heure ou laquelle Sephiroth et son père partirent. Elle éteignit son mp4 et, ne trouvant aucune occupation à son goût, elle monta au premier étage. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis dont elle ouvrit la porte.

C'était toujours aussi calme que d'habitude, le jour passait à peine à travers les rideaux tirés. Morgane s'approcha du lit, sans aucun bruit.

_Ca va faire trois jours que tu dors, Gwen va te tuer si tu ne te réveilles pas… dit-elle inconsciemment à Rufus qui dormait toujours aussi profondément.

Morgane ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, mais comme il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse, elle continua :

_Sephiroth m'a dit que c'était ton idée cet espèce de transfert. C'est vrai ?

Cela ne servait à rien bien sûr, mais, une des habitudes de Morgane, était de parler seule…

_Je me demande pourquoi j'ai atterri ici… lui répondit-il.

Morgane ne parut pas surprise, au contraire, cela la rassurait un peu.

_Enfin, je commençais à avoir peur que tu ne te réveilles pas. Trois jours sans manger ne boire, je ne survivrais pas moi a ta place…

_...

Les silences tant détestés revenaient… Encore.

_Euh, tu veux que j'allume la lumière ? demanda Morgane pour changer maladroitement de sujet. On ne voit rien ici, si tu as l'air d'un zombie, Gwen va te foutre des claques…

_Si tu veux…

Morgane commençait à douter de son prétendu don pour le baratinage. Si elle détestait quelque chose encore plus que le froid, c'était bien sûr de se faire haïr dès les premiers mots échangés.

Au lieu de risquer le trajet jusqu'à l'interrupteur, situé sur le mur d'en face, et d'avoir cinquante pourcent de chances de s'étaler par terre et cinquante autres pourcents de chances de faire griller la lampe… ou les deux, qui sait ? Morgane se risqua à ouvrir les volets. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se jeta sur la fenêtre en l'ouvrant à la volée. Elle plaqua ses mains sur les volets qui ne voulurent pas s'ouvrirent.

_Joli coup, tu as fait sa toute ta vie ? demanda Rufus qui souriait.

_C'était pas volontaire !

Morgane se recula un peu et donna un violent coup de pied aux volets qui s'ouvrirent en se cognant contre le mur.

_Et bah sa c'est fait ! fit-elle en réaterrissant. Il faut le coup de main c'est tout ! dit-elle toute fière de son exploit. Ah merde ma manche est restée accrochée à la poignée !

_Attends, tu va l'arracher, maligne comme t'ès.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Morgane se figea soudainement. Elle se releva en retirant vite fait sa veste et la laissant pendue telle quelle.

_C'est Gwen… dit-elle dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, et déboula dans la cuisine. Elle déglutit bruyamment lorsqu'elle vit qui était dans l'entrée ; c'était bien Gwen.

Elle était entrée sans frapper, comme à son habitude, avait lancé son manteau dans un coin, aussi comme d'habitude, et était adossée au mur, comme d'habitude…

_Salut Gwen ! dit Morgane, l'air inquiète.

Gwen se retourna gracieusement. Elle avait la trentaine, une blouse blanche passée par-dessus sa jupe noire et son maillot a col roulé blanc signifiait qu'elle sortait juste de son laboratoire, situé derrière chez elle. Son visage était fin, gracieux, elle était à demi japonaise sans doute. Ses yeux étaient noirs, ils captaient tout de suite le regard. Ses cheveux étaient souvent retenus en chignon, quelques mèches en dépassant.

_T'ès malade toi ? Où tu sèches les cours ?

Morgane aimait bien Gwen, son véritable caractère s'affirmait au bar, le seul endroit communautaire encore ouvert, ou son sérieux légendaire s'affirmait, en devenant colère.

_Euh, non, en fait…

D'accord, elle avait eut tort de plaisanter ce matin…

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Désolée du retaaaaaaard T_T J'ai commencé beaucoup de fics, un nouveau blog, le rp de Nmfrter et de Kalisca (qui a vu la première citée récemment? ça m'inquiète T_T), je me suis remise a Dofus, oulaa, et fanfiction dans tout ça!?

Et en plus ce chapitre était fini depuis des siècles et je pointillais sur la manière de faire apparaître Gwendolyn... Euh, elle se fait apeller Gwen en fait =) Gwen s'apellait a l'origne Sayoko, dans ma première fic qui s'apellait elle "Les Eternels" et oui, ma toute première, elle c'est rapellée Jun et a changé de fonction, et a été oubliée pour réapparaître =)

nighthawk-59: je sais que tu ne lis pas cette fic mais, bon courage pour la suite des tiennes, je suis la preuve vivante qu'on peut updater après des années, enfin, continuer a écrire tout du moins =)


	6. A prioris

Une heure plus tard, Morgane tentait tant bien que mal de se rassurer en pensant qu'il ne se passait rien à l'étage supérieur, d'où il ne provenait plus aucun bruit. tandis qu'elle se rongeait les ongles, une idée lui vint a l'esprit.

_Si jamais ils m'on pris pour la Fée Morgane, il doit y avoir un lien avec tout ce qui attrait a la légende du Graal… Ou encore a celle du Roi Arthur, reste a savoir si cette Morgane est bonne ou mauvaise…

La jeune fille connaissait par cœur toutes les légendes, celles dans lesquelles Morgane, demi sœur d'Arthur par le fait que son père, le seigneur Uther Pendragon, eut la bonne idée de se prendre la forme du duc de Cornouailles car il avait « un besoin fou d'amour » avec la femme de ce dernier, pendant que celui-ci se faisait tuer dans une bataille. Cette « union » engendra Arthur, mais, Morgane, qui n'était qu'une petite fille a l'époque, vit son véritable père revenir dans le château… mort…

La Fée devait être dans une colère monstrueuse, mais, si c'était le cas, comment pourrais-t-elle être la gardienne qui à sauvé son frère alors qu'il était en train de mourir ? Selon certains récits, elle aurait envoyé son propre fils, consanguin d'Arthur puisque son fils également, le combattre et le voir mourir.

_C'est un vrai casse-tête chinois merde ! I'm faut un post-it !

Morgane se mit donc en quête de la petite feuille jaune collant salvatrice. Elle en dénicha un paquet ou elle y nota (il fallut aussi trouver le stylo, mai ceci est une autre histoire)

_Bon alors ; Morgane, méchante… Gentille… Avalon, demi sœur aussi... Et y'a Mordred aussi… On non, j'suis partie pour un arbre généalogique là…

Dur de dessiner l'arbre d'une famille dont le dernier fils possède des parents demi frères même pas mariés…

_Oh j'abandonne…

Il restait encore à clarifier la situation d'Excalibur… Là ce n'était plus des post-it qu'il lui faudrait, mais un bon cahier de 200 pages !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors que Morgane rangeait toutes ses notes dans un tiroir. Le coup de vent eut raison de l'organisation précaire des feuilles qui s'envolèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce.

_Ah non merde ! C'est pas vrai ça ! hurla-t-elle en tentant d'en rattraper.

Sephiroth et son père venaient de rentrer, ce dernier rouspéta encore contre le fait de l'organisation de sa fille et, fait surprenant, du temps qu'il faisait dehors.

_Rah il s'est remis a pleuvoir on ne peut plus rien faire ! On a du rentrer avant qu'on puisse terminer !

Morgane ignora ses remarques et dit que Gwenn était à l'étage. Elle rampa sous la table basse du salon et continua sa quête des feuilles. Elle maugréa quelques choses inutiles et intraductibles

_La prochaine fois tu toques avant d'entrer ! prévint-elle en se relevant.

_Merci mais je te signale que je suis chez moi encore ! rétorqua Ewen en haussant le ton.

Morgane, sentant venir la tempête, monta les escaliers dans un grand bruit et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle y jeta ses dossiers par terre sauta sur son lit, s'approchant de la fenêtre et regarda la déluge dehors. C'était souvent ça dans cette région, le temps changeait du tout au tout en quelques minutes.

Seule dans le silence complet, elle pouvait entendre tout ce qui se passait dans la maison, ainsi, elle entendit Gwenn sortir de la chambre d'ami, descendre et s'installer dans la cuisine.

Elle entendit clairement Ewen et Sephiroth s'y installer. Pour mieux entendre ce qu'ils disant elle plaqua sa tête contre la plancher et souffla lentement pour sa calmer. Elle n'entendait que des murmures, trop indistincts pour les comprendre.

Elle se releva discrètement et, à quatre pattes, continua sa route pour ne rien perdre de la conversation, chose inutile vu qu'elle n'entendait rien.

Morgane se releva et ouvrit sa porte à la volée, oubliant sa discrétion. Il y eut un bruit étrange, la porte fut bloquée par quelque chose se trouvant de l'autre côté. Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement tandis qu'elle sortit en trombe de la pièce pour voir la raison du problème.

_Putain tu pouvais pas faire attention ! hurla Rufus qui se relevait après s'être pris la porte dans la figure.

Morgane resta figée. Inutile de dire qu'elle pensait plus qu'elle n'agissait en ce moment même. Avant de dire un mot, elle rougit violemment et se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, elle les retira deux secondes plus tard.

_Ah j'suis désolée, vraiment désolée excuse moiii ! Pitié excuse moiiii ! implora-t-elle en manquant de se mettre à genoux.

Maintenant c'était le contraire, Rufus était debout et regardait la jeune fille qui l'implorait par terre. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

_C'est bon relève toi, je vais pas te tuer.

Morgane obéit et convia Rufus à sa « partie d'espionnage » non sans quelques supplications. Ils se glissèrent dans la cage d'escaliers, en se collant aux murs.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? lui demanda-t-il alors que Morgane se tordait pour mieux entendre.

_Je sais pas, je veux savoir pourquoi toi et Sephiroth vous êtes là ! Je suis sure que Gwenn va être mise au courant puisque c'est une personne de confiance. Et je veux aller faire un tour dehors, je dois analyser le terrain pour voir si je peux passer sans me faire choper !

Rufus ne répondit pas et sourit quand Morgane rentra et ressortit de sa chambre avec un sac a dos aussi lourd qu'elle.

_Où tu vas camper ? demandât-il d'un air narquois alors que la jeune fille tentait de descendre les escaliers discrètement.

_Très drôle ! Ne m'aide pas tant que t'y ès ! maugréa la jeune fille. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi t'ès ici t'as qu'a venir !

Ils descendirent les escaliers le plus discrètement possible, Morgane expliqua à Rufus que pour être le plus discret possible, il fallait faire attention à être le plus calme possible et non se concentrer à ne pas faire de bruit, il fallait influer son esprit dans chaque chose que l'on touchait.

_C'est con… commenta Rufus en regardant la jeune fille méditer en fermant les yeux et marchant comme un fantôme.

_T'as une meilleur solution monsieur je-tombe-du-ciel ? siffla Morgane.

Arrivés par terre, Morgane fit signe à Rufus que la voie était sans danger, Ewen ayant sorti la bouteille de Rosso qu'il planquait dans la cave.

_Profite qu'il y ait une femme à la maison salaud… maugréa Morgane en regardant son père discuter calmement avec Gwenn.

_Bah, tous les pères sont pareils… ajouta Rufus en descendant les escaliers et passa par le dernière marche qui grinça, menaçant de casser.

_Merde, je l'avais oubliée celle là ! dit Morgane en prenant Rufus par le bras et l'entraînant dehors, désormais, ils étaient en fuite.

_Où on va comme ça !?

_Au vieux Kern !!! hurla la jeune fille en accélérant.

Derrière, son père venait de lui hurler de revenir mais, en fin de compte, lui dit simplement de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Sephiroth se tenait à côté de lui, Gwenn terminant tranquillement son café.

_A cet âge ça change rapidement. expliqua-t-il à Ewen qui était surpassé par les évènements.

_Sûrement… concéda ce dernier.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Court chapitre, mais le prochain sera l'éclate totale ^^ Ou peut être dans deux chapitres, cela dépends de comment j'orgainerai =)

Si vous avez des questions sur ma fic posez-les, il n'est pas bon de rester dans l'ignorance ~_^


	7. L'observateur

Morgane et Rufus couraient depuis dix minutes, ils n'avaient pas pensé que le temps s'était dégradé et qu'il pleuvait des cordes.

_C'est toujours comme ça ici !? demanda Rufus a Morgane qui l'agrippait fermement par le bras, manquant de le faire tomber par endroits.

_Ouais ! Mais ça c'est rien comparé à ce qu'il tombait là d'où je viens ! souffla Morgane.

_Et d'où tu viens !?

_Des Cornouailles, dans le sud du pays ! On a déménagés à la mort de ma mère !

Peu à peu, Rufus se disait qu'il avait réellement quitté le monde où il avait toujours vécu, curieusement, ce sentiment était plutôt agréable.

_Et toi tu viens d'où dans ton monde ? demanda Morgane en courant toujours.

_D'une ville qui s'apelle Midgar !

_C'est un nom de la mythologie nordique ça ! Tu me feras visiter ?

Rufus approuva d'un hochement de tête silencieux. Il regardait Morgane courir toujours plus vite devant lui. Si seulement tout ce qu'il disait pouvait se réaliser… Il aimerait ne pas quitter ce monde... Du moins pas tout de suite.

_Il pleut de trop pour aller au Kern ! Sa te tente un tour en ville ? proposa Morgane.

_Bah si tu veux moi j'en sais rien ! maugréa Rufus.

Ils continuèrent leur course folle sur la route de terre transformée en boue, s'enfonçant parfois dans les mares jusqu'aux genoux et éclatant de rire à chaque fois.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au village, une centaine d'habitants, un pub, une vielle église, une mairie, un collège pour tout la région et une primaire.

_Ne dit pas que c'est paumé, ici, tout le monde le sait. prévint Morgane, sachant que Rufus allait faire la réflexion.

Dans la grande rue, un petit marché se tenait pour célébrer le changement de maire. Toute la région affluait et, pour tous les habitants, c'était un changement radical.

_Tu m'avais pas dit que c'était paumé ici ?

_Bah, une fois par an…

Morgane continua à avancer parmi la foule, elle était guidée par un son de musique qu'elle adorait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Arrivant devant des planches de bois assemblées, protégées par une toile, elle vit de personnes danser et d'autres jouer de la musique d'inspiration celtique.

Les personnes tournaient en rythme parfait avec la musique, elles changeaient de sens à chaque battement. Inconsciemment, elle frappa dans ses mains en rythme.

_Tu veux danser ? demanda Rufus à la vue de Morgane qui ne demandait que ça.

_Hein ? fit elle.

Il entraîna la jeune fille sur la piste et tenta de danser. Morgane l'aida en lui expliquant les bases.  
_Il faut juste suivre le rythme de battement de la musique, il est fait avec le tambour, tu t'en sers pour déterminer quand tu changes de sens, ensuite, tu modifies ta danse comme tu veux avec tous ce qui n'est pas rythme de battement.

Une nouvelle danse commença, le rythme était facilement entraînant. Morgane et Rufus commencèrent à danser, simplement d'abord, puis ensuite ils compliquèrent d'eux même la danse qui devint presque acrobatique.

A la fin de la danse, tout le monde applaudit et les deux « partenaires » descendirent de scène.

_Hé Morgane ! C'est ton petit copain ? fit un des musiciens.

Agrippant la main de Rufus comme si elle allait tomber à la renverse, Morgane rougit en bassa les yeux. Le musicien éclata d'un rire fort et grave.

_Tu veux venir jouer un morceau ? proposa-t-il en tendant son violon a la jeune fille.

_Euh… Bah c'est-à-dire que…

_Tu sais en jouer ? demanda Rufus, provoquant un nouveau fard a la jeune fille.

Morgane bafouilla quelque chose et une fille l'attrapa par l'épaule.

_Bah alors ? On traîne avec des mecs maintenant espèce de garce ? fit-elle d'une voix grinçante.

Morgane se retourna et vit une jeune fille au teint blême et aux cheveux bruns coiffés savamment mais sans aucun éclat. Elle avait un regard glauque, mais un éclat de malice leur donnait un air étrange.

_Dégages Amy. maugréa Morgane.

Elle n'avait surtout pas envie de se frotter à cette fille, surtout pas maintenant.

_On est trouvée un petit copain hein ? Il sait pas sur quel genre de folle il est tombé ! Elle reste près du dolmen jusqu'à des heures la nuit, elle est pratiquement sataniste !

Amy s'approcha de Morgane la regardant fixement de ses yeux torves.

_Toujours attifée comme une paysanne toi, franchement, et puis tu as séché les cours aujourd'hui, hier aussi !? Ton père ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières à ce que je vois !

_Mais je…

_Bah ouais, les mecs seuls sa sait rien faire, ta mère à pas pu te donner une éducation convenable !

Morgane baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, cela aurait été plus facile si elle aurait pu la frapper sans que tout le monde ne puisse la voir… Mais elle était vulnérable, seule... Enfin, presque.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as fausse brune ? T'as pas retrouvé ton mascara hier ? demanda Rufus avec un sourire en coin. Ou alors t'as pas tiré ton coup ?

Amy rougit et serra les dents. Elle se préparait à répliquer.

_Arrêtes s'il te plaît ! murmura Morgane à Rufus qui ne s'arrêtait pas en si bon chemin. C'est la fille du conseiller municipal quand même !

Rufus regarda Morgane puis retourna son regard vers Amy qui avait un vague air supérieur. Il retira une mèche de ses cheveux couleur sable qui était tombée dans ses yeux et continua.

_Faut pas que ça te monte à la tête, déjà qu'elle est à moitié vide, faudrait pas que tu te fiches la migraine.

Morgane plaqua la main sur sa bouche, étouffa un éclat de rire monstrueux tandis qu'Amy rougissait de honte.

_Tu… tu vas voir ! Mon frère va te défoncer ta sale gueule en deux secondes !!! répliqua Amy.

_Oh mon dieu je crève de trouille… répondit Rufus en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Il a fini premier au championnat régional ! cracha-elle.

_Championnat de quoi ? Amènes-le qu'on se marre un peu !

_D'accord ! pesta Amy. Tu vois le terrain là bas ? Viens y dans une heure et on verra qui pleurera comme un gosse !

Amy repartit la tête haute. Rufus s'adossa à un mur en soupirant qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

_Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ! Tu viens a peine de te réveiller et… Son frère est complètement dingue ! Il arrive à soulever des poutres en métal dix fois plus lourdes que lui !

_J'ai pas l'intention de servir de poutre. Et Gwenn a dit que j'avais rien, ça va pas me tuer. Tu veux pas nous jouer un morceau ?

Morgane regarda son ami en rougissant.

_Bah vas-y ! dit le musicien en tendant son violon a la jeune fille.

_Et toi tu sais jouer de rien !? demanda-t-elle en derniers recours.

_Je crois pas que la guitare électrique rentre dans le tableau. Désolé.

Morgane se retourna et croisa les bras.

_Et bah tant pis ! Je jouerais pas !

_J'ai déjà entendu un groupe jouer avec un violon et une guitare électrique tu sais.

_Maiiiiiiis ! Sa fait super longtemps que j'en ai pas joué ! Et puis la pluie s'est arrêtée !

La jeune fille courut en dehors de la rue, suivie par Rufus qui ne comprenait pas sa soudaine timidité, bien qu'il ne sache pas grand-chose de Morgane, il trouvait ce comportement étrange. Enfin bon, cette fille était étrange…

Morgane courait a perde haleine dans les rues de la ville, ne sachant où aller. Le marché s'étendait dans toute la longueur de la grande rue et quelques autres rues étaient aussi dans le lot. Elle s'arrêta devant l'église, une vielle bâtisse qui, selon les guides touristiques, datait du XIIème siècle. Elle était vraiment petite en tous cas.

Elle vit Rufus qui déboulait derrière elle et tenta de recommencer à courir mais, en quelques secondes, elle sentit une poigne glacée se refermer sur elle, le froid de l'acier sur sa gorge et l'impression que son cœur tombait dans un abîme sans fond.

_Enfin je te trouve. Et je fais d'une pierre deux coups… fit une voix grave mais empressée.

Il resserra sa poigne autour de la taille de la jeune fille et approcha une dague effilée de son cou.

_Un seul geste et la sorcière y passe ! Tu ès prévenu, Rufus Shinra.

Rufus se figea. Comment le connaissait-il ? Morgane serait donc vraiment une sorcière, qui plus est celle qu'il avait tenté d'appeler ? Ce type n'était pas n'importe qui…

_Plus un geste. fit une vois calme derrière eux. Tu vas las lâcher, et te retourner.

L'inconnu lâcha Morgane qui tomba a genoux, il se retourna et tomba nez a nez avec la pointe d'un sabre d'une longueur extrême.

_Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça, les attaques par derrière ne marchent pas. soupira l'inconnu en repoussant Rufus qui tentait de le frapper par derrière.

Morgane tenta elle aussi de frapper l'inconnu entre les jambes mais ne réussit qu'à tomber en arrière ; elle ne savait pas se battre. Elle réaterrit face contre terre.

Sephiroth leva son sabre qui étincela à la lumière et en abattit le tranchant sur l'inconnu qui l'évita de justesse, enlevant la capuche qui lui masquait le visage. Morgane, qui se relevait, retomba avec lui... sur elle.

_Morgane éloigne-toi ! hurla Sephiroth.

_T'ès marrant toi ! lui répondit-elle en tentant de dégager l'inconnu.

Morgane se dégagea regarda le visage de l'inconnu qui était en train de se faire maîtriser par Sephiroth et Rufus. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules en légères ondulations et les yeux noirs comme du diamant. Morgane le trouvait vraiment beau.  
_On en fait quoi !? demanda Rufus. On va pas le laisser là !?

_Bah qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? lui répondit calmement Sephiroth.

_Réponds pas par une question ! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

Morgane s'approcha de l'inconnu le plus calmement possible en le regardant dans les yeux.

_Comment ça se fait que tu me connais ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

_Je te connais mais toi non, ça va faire des mois que je t'observe, Morgane. répondit-il.

_Et toi, qui est-tu ?

_Je m'apelle Mordred. Tu as déjà du entendre parler de moi… sache qu'on ne m'attrape pas aussi facilement.

Un violent bruit se fit entendre dans la rue d'à côté ce qui fit détourner le regard aux trois adolescents. Le temps qu'ils se reconcentrent sur Mordred, celui-ci avait disparu.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

J'ai rien a diiiiiiire!!!

Ah si, faut que je vous conseille une fic, très triste et génialement bien écrite, elle s'apelle "Celle qui ne vieillissait pas" de l'auteur CrazyItachi-la-malade-de-Shaka, je crois que j'ai pas fait de fautes u_u

Bon bah, je vais pas me répéter mais les vacs m'ennuient, si vous avez des idées allez-y...


End file.
